dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaedrus Lidox
Judean Princess | | party= | residence=Greece | faith=| Military=show| army=| squadron=| position=| military rank= Lieutenant**| }} Phaedrus Lidox is the former President of Turkey, Party president of the Ambrotos Byzantium Kratos, and owner of The Ankara Times'. He died on August 22 and was later resurrected. In Greece Phaedrus Lidox was a fairly inconsequential young man in Greece. He was known for his charm, good looks, and thoughtful work at the '''Thessalonikian Carbon'. As a journalist, he learned of Turkish government's dastardly plot to overtake Greece through war as they had done to Israel only a month earlier. Lidox was enraged. He moved to Turkey, the birthplace of his sainted mother. In Turkey Upon his emigration to Turkey, Phaedrus decided that political consciousness was the best way to fight for the protection of his homeland. He began a party called the Turkish Liberation Front. From his position as party president, Lidox recruited people who had the same goals as he did - peace, prosperity, and freedom for Greece. Ardently against Turkey's actions in the Balkan Wars, Lidox encouraged his party members to be conscientious objectors to the war. Lidox and the ABK promoted and organized the relief effort for the Greeks whose lands were being annexed by Turkey. This endeared Lidox to a great number of people which helped him to win the presidency of Turkey on 1 August 2008. With his win, he also changed the name of the party to Abrotos Byzantium Kratos (ABK). Lidox began his Presidential term with the announcement that he had brokered a peace treaty with Greece. This made some Turks very angry as they felt that they could take the last remaining region of Greece. Lidox declared that the war was unjust and uncalled for and enough blood had been shed. Lidox also set the wheels in motion to return the annexed Greek territories to Greece and set the Israeli districts free. However, the World Admin Court prevented this from happening. Lidox was also faced with a great economic crisis in Turkey. Before Selcuk1907 left the presidential palace, trillions of TRY were printed and distributed to Selcuk's cronies. Lidox dealt with this by printing even more money to get it into the hands of ordinary citizens. This devalued the currency and some scholars believed that he only exacerbated the economic crisis. Lidox also drafted the Constitution of Turkey. The Downfall It seemed that all of this was getting the Lidox. On 20 August 2008, during the local elections, Phaedrus Lidox seemed different. He looked metallic and his eyes began to glow red. He changed the name of the party to ERROR:BUFFER_OVERFLOW and sent a cryptic press release. Those closest to him said that he was muttering something about Sarah Connor. Even with Lidox's lapse into madness, the ABK did remarkably well in the general elections, winning 6 out of 21 regions. This event seemed to cheer Lidox and his complexion began to return to normal. On 22 August, an alleged cyber attack was launched in the eRepublik world. Phaedrus was implicated in these actions and was assassinated by the World Admin Court hit squad. After Death The death of Phaedrus was a great blow to the people of the ABK. Some people had visions of Phaedrus while others claimed that he had healed them. Resurrection? On August 28, 2008 Phaedrus Lidox appeared in the streets of Greece. He looked different, yet it was the same man. Some people claim that he has been bodily resurrected. Others claim that his death was faked by the Illuminati. A new religion Lidoxa has been created to venerate Phaedrus Lidox. Category:Goons Category:Lidoxa Category:Lidoxans Category:Presidents of Turkey